Promesse
by Suki Pie
Summary: Hingga Kuroko Tetsuya menunggu, menunggu dan terus menunggu hanya untuk sebuah janji yang entah kapan akan terpenuhi. [For Mikazuki Hikari's Birthday] Happy reading! Review please? XD


Aomine Daiki pernah berjanji.

Berkata bahwa ia akan kembali. Akan pulang. Menginjakan kaki di tanah kelahiran, hidup tenang dengan pekerjaan yang dicintainya, bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya, dan yang terpenting—

—berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Kuroko Tetsuya.

Ia bahkan mengucap satu janji sakral di depan sang pemain bayangan, dulu. Aomine ingat betul saat-saat hal yang menurutnya memalukan, namun ia tak berani untuk melupakannya. Apalagi membuangnya. Janji itu disimpannya dalam kotak memori, jauh di dalam benak dan sudut hatinya.

Dulu, dua tahun yang lalu, dan janji tetaplah janji.

Hingga Kuroko Tetsuya menunggu, menunggu dan terus menunggu hanya untuk sebuah janji yang entah kapan akan terpenuhi.

Dan Aomine Daiki belum menepatinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Promesse"**

**Kuroko No Basuke (c) ****Tadatoshi Fujimaki **

**Promesse (c) **** Suki Pie**

**Rated : T **

_"Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini." _

**.**

**.**

~For **Mikazuki Hikari**'s Birthday~

**.**

**.**

**Happy Birthday Mika-nii! ^o^**

**Happy Reading! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"_Tetsu, berjanjilah padaku ..."_

* * *

**.**

Kuroko membuka _flip_ ponselnya dalam satu sentakan cepat begitu suara dering khas yang ia kenal memenuhi gendang telinga, membuatnya terjaga; mengganggu mimpi indahnya. Berkas-berkas cahaya yang masuk melewati tirai tipis kamarnya membuat Kuroko yakin bahwa pagi sudah menyapa. _Well,_ setidaknya suara dering ponsel tadi bisa menjadi multi fungsi sebagai alarm.

Kening Kuroko berkerut samar. Mendapati kata asing—meski sebenarnya ia sudah mengenalnya lebih jauh—begitu layar ponsel menampilkan nama si pengirim e-mail.

_Aomine Daiki_

Jantung si biru muda nyaris melompat. Berdentum tak tentu dan memberikan sengatan tak nyaman di sekitar perutnya. Mengabaikan benaknya yang mulai mengulang kata yang sama. _Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin._

**[**_Halo, Tetsu._**] **

Tidak, itu memang benar. Hatinya sendiri yang berteriak bahwa si pengirim e-mail bukanlah orang lain. Bukan siapa-siapa. Bukan ...

**[**_Err... sudah lama, ya? Mungkin kau akan sedikit canggung ketika menerima pesanku. Ya, dua tahun. Waktu yang lama, bisa dibilang. Sampai aku kembali mengirimkan kau pesan ini._**]**

Jemari Kuroko mulai gemetar. Menekan tombol yang membuat layarnya semakin turun.

**[**_Aku tahu kau marah, ya—aku bisa memahaminya. Aku mengerti. Untuk itu, sebagai menebus kesalahanku, kebodohanku, keegoisanku—_**] **

Kuroko menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Tidak salah lagi.

**[**_—bisa kita bertemu sore ini?_**]**

Dia kembali.

* * *

_"Kau ingin aku berjanji apa, Aomine-kun?" _

_Sang polisi diam tak berkutik. Ia kehilangan kata-katanya. Buyar sudah setiap kalimat yang telah disusunnya kemarin malam, nyaris membuatnya tak bisa tidur, malah. Lalu, ketika kini Kuroko sudah berdiri di hadapannya, Aomine membisu seketika. _

_"Berjanjilah ... "_

_Aomine tak mengerti._

* * *

"_Sensei_!"

Telinganya berdenging, tubuhnya tersentak secara refleks. Kuroko menoleh, salah satu murid kecilnya menatapnya curiga. Entah sejak kapan gadis kecil itu berada di sana, Kuroko tak sadar. Atau mungkin ia terlarut dalam pikirannya?

"Ah, ya?"

"Sensei melamun," kedua pipi sang gadis kecil menggembung, "Mia sudah memanggil _Sensei_ tiga kali, tapi _Sensei_ tidak mendengarnya."

Sang guru muda tertawa, lebih tepatnya mencoba tertawa. Satu tangan terangkat lalu mengelus puncak kepala murid kesayangannya. Menunjukan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Walau dalam hati menggerutu agar bisa mengontrol emosi dan fokus pada pekerjaannya.

"Maaf, _Sensei_ hanya sedang berpikir," jawab Kuroko lembut, senyum terpoles setelahnya.

"_Sensei_ baik-baik saja?"

Kuroko tertawa geli. Renyah sekali. "Sangat baik," sahutnya, "Mia-chan tidak perlu khawatir,"

Ada binar kecemasan dalam iris cokelat gadis kecilnya. Sedikit tidak percaya dengan ucapan Kuroko. Apalagi raut wajah sang guru saat ini terlihat pucat, hampir menyamai mayat hidup. Ada yang aneh. Sesuatu yang disembunyikan Kuroko darinya—oh, anak kecil memang selalu ingin tahu, bukan?

"Pasti kekasih _Sensei_ lagi,"

Bukan pertanyaan, Kuroko merasa pernyataan yang diucapkan muridnya begitu telak. Menohok langsung hatinya, jantungnya; pusat kehidupannya. Yang tanpa sadar membuat tubuhnya mematung.

Kuroko mati kutu. Terlebih ketika dirinya mendapat tatapan tajam dari Mia karena berhasil menebak apa yang dipikirkannya.

Kekasih, eh?

"Kekasih _Sensei_ yang bertugas entah di mana," lanjut si gadis kemudian, "berada di ujung Tokyo, yang suatu saat nanti akan kembali pada _Sensei_."

Kuroko tak bisa menyalahkannya. Ucapan seorang anak kecil tak akan bisa membuatnya marah, meski jantungnya kembali berdenyut aneh. Meski perih yang selama ini ditimbunnya menguak kembali. Meski memori cantik yang disimpannya kini tak lagi menjadi sebuah kenyataan.

"_Un_," garis tipis itu memaksanya untuk menekuk simpul "_Sensei_ sedang menunggunya,"

* * *

_"Bukankah Aomine-kun yang seharusnya berjanji?"_

_Aomine tak membantah. Tak menyela. Ia mendengarkan, mencoba untuk memahami apa arti perkataannya. _

_"Aomine-kun harus berjanji …" ada getar di sana, kecil. Nyaris menyerupai isak tangis. "berjanji bahwa kau akan kembali," _

_"Tetsu—"_

_"Janji harus selalu ditepati, bukan?"_

* * *

Suatu hari, Kuroko pernah bermimpi.

Ia berjalan di setiap petak-petak rel kereta api, merentangkan kedua lengan untuk menyeimbangkan setiap langkahnya. Ratusan kerikil kecil yang menusuk telapak kakinya tidak ia hiraukan. Kuroko tidak mengerti mengapa ia bisa berada di sini. Melawan teriknya panas matahari yang menyengat kulit porselennya.

Lalu, ia melihat Aomine Daiki berdiri di ujung sana. Di jalan rel yang sudah buntu.

Sepasang iris biru langitnya memicing. Ekspresi yang ditujukan Aomine saat itu membuatnya bingung. Panik, kata yang langsung terlintas dalam benaknya. Mulutnya terbuka lebar, berteriak ke arahnya, sepertinya.

"Hah?"

Kuroko tak mendengar apa-apa. Suara Aomine bagaikan angin untuknya. Artikulasi terlihat di wajahnya, namun Kuroko tak mengerti maksudnya. Ia tak mendengar. Hingga satu gerakan bibir Aomine berhasil membuatnya mengerti.

_Tetsu! _

Kuroko tidak ingat apa yang terjadi sebelum ia merasakan tubuhnya terhantam benda yang keras; berbahan besi. Sampai tubuh kecilnya terlempar, terpelanting, terhempas, tergilas, dan berputar dalam irama acak yang bergesekan dengan roda-roda besar. Berselisih dengan besi rel-relnya.

Sesak, Kuroko meraskan sesak memenuhi dadanya. Bahkan ketika detik di mana ia terbangun dalam satu sentakan cepat, Kuroko tak menemukan siapa-siapa di samping tempat tidurnya.

Ia tidak menemukan Aomine di sana.

"_Sensei_, kenapa _Sensei_ menangis?"

* * *

_Aomine tertawa, miris. Suara tawanya mengiris setiap keping hatinya, hati Kuroko; hati mereka berdua. _

_"Tapi kau akan tetap menungguku 'kan, Tetsu?"_

* * *

"Ah, maaf. Mata _Sensei_ sedikit perih karena debu,"

Dusta yang diucapkannya sama sekali tidak disadari oleh murid kecilnya. Mia percaya; Kuroko mencoba untuk pura-pura percaya. Ia berharap Aomine tidak mempercayainya kalau ia menangis. Haha, lagipula, mana ada seorang laki-laki menangis? Kuroko hanya berusaha menutupi luka hatinya yang perlahan-lahan—mungkin—mulai sembuh.

"_Sensei_ tak perlu khawatir," ah, senyum seorang bocah kecil selalu bisa membuat hatinya merasa lebih baik. Cukup terobati. "Mia yakin kekasih _Sensei_ akan kembali,"

Kuroko mengerjapkan mata, sedikit tercengang.

"Terima kasih. _Sensei_ harap seperti itu."

* * *

_"Aku akan selalu menunggu Aomine-kun, di sini." _

_Kuroko Tetsuya terlalu baik untuk pria egois sepertinya. Aomine Daiki hanya akan menjadi orang yang paling bodoh di dunia ini jika ia berani melepaskannya. Melepaskan Tetsu-nya. _

_"Maka aku berjanji akan kembali," _

_Aomine merasa dirinya utuh kembali begitu senyum menghiasi paras si biru muda. Mempercayainya lewat sorot mata, dan berharap di relung hatinya._

* * *

"Kuroko-sensei, sampai jumpa!"

Beberapa teriakan murid kecilnya ia balas dengan sabar. Kuroko tetap melambaikan tangan dalam gerakan monoton dan pelan. Tersenyum lebar melepas kepulangan mereka. Setelah pintu dan taman tak lagi dipenuhi oleh orang tua murid dan anaknya, Kuroko kembali melangkah masuk ke ruang bermain. Bernapas pasrah begitu—lagi-lagi—keadaannya yang berantakan.

Mainan-mainan yang berserakan secara acak selalu menarik perhatiannya lebih awal. Sang guru muda berjalan menuju tepi ruangan, mengambil kardus denga ukuran lumayan cukup besar yang tersimpan di rak teratas. Tempat penyimpanan setiap mainannya.

"Sore sudah datang sepertinya," Kuroko berkata; monolog. Sebersit harapan timbul di sudut hatinya.

Tidak takut dengan langkah kaki yang mungkin akan tersandung oleh berbagai mainan, kini atensi Kuroko lebih terfokus pada layar ponsel yang sesaat sebelumnya ia ambil di saku celemek seragam. Mengecek mungkin saja telepon atau pesan singkat menjadi notifikasi pertama pada ponselnya.

Dan beberapa detik kemudian, manik biru muda itu berpendar kecewa.

Kosong. Layar ponselnya kosong.

* * *

_"Oh, kau belum mendengar janji yang harus kau tepati, Tetsu," _

_Satu alis Kuroko terangkat heran. Mata bulatnya meminta penjelasan. Saat itu Aomine tahu, pemuda berambut biru muda di depannya ini mencoba untuk tidak terlihat rapuh. Mencoba untuk tegar. _

_Tapi ketika satu tangan Aomine terangkat dan menyentuh salah satu pipinya, Kuroko merasa dirinya mulai runtuh. Dinding pertahannya mulai retak, terkikis secara perlahan._

* * *

_Pip pip pip!_

Bunyi berisik itu mengganggu pekerjaannya. Kuroko berbalik, merasa suara yang didengarnya tadi berasal dari pintu yang menghubungan ruang bermain dan koridor luar. Begitu melihatnya, dugaan Kuroko benar. Bunyi yang berasal dari mobil mainan yang berjalan secara otomatis.

Kening Kuroko berkerut samar, apa ini? Ada murid kecilnya yang belum pulang?

_Pip pip pip!_

Ujung mobil kecil itu menabrak sisi kakinya. Tidak akan terasa sakit, tentu saja. Mainan dengan desain mobil pemadam kebakaran itu tidak akan membuatnya terluka. Kuroko berjongkok, menumpukan kedua lututnya untuk menahan berat tubuh. Ia sempat menjulurkan kepala ke luar. Menebak mungkin saja salah satu muridnya tiba-tiba datang sambil berlari, berniat memberikannya kejutan.

Lewat beberapa detik, tidak ada siapa pun yang dilihatnya.

Baiklah, mungkin seseorang yang iseng. Diambilnya mobil mainan pemadam kebakannya, membaliknya, dan menarik tombol _off _agar rodanya berhenti berputar.

Dan satu hal kecil menarik perhatiannya.

"Kertas?"

Dahi Kuroko mengernyit samar, mendapati sehelai kertas putih kecil terselip di antara tangga yang tertempel di sisi mobil. Tergulung dengan rapi.

Tak butuh lama baginya untuk menarik kertasnya, melebarkanny dan terbentang hingga Kuroko menemukan sebaris kalimat di sana. Dan ia akui—dalam hati, tentunya—kata yang tertulis di sana terlihat jelek. Acak-acakan dan tidak rapi.

_'Seperti biasa, Kuroko Tetsuya yang kukenal selalu terlihat sibuk ketika sore menjelang.' _Kertasnya berkata seperti itu.

_'Tak aneh jika aku suka melihatnya seperti itu,'_ katanya lagi.

* * *

_"Tetsu," Aomine terkekeh, "kalau kau menangis seperti itu aku semakin tidak bisa melepasmu untuk pergi,"_

Kalau begitu jangan pergi, dasar Ahomine! _Kalimat protes yang ingin dikekularkannya tertahan. Mengganjal di ujung lidahnya. Kuroko sungguh tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa di depan Aomine. Harga dirinya sudah ia hilangkan entah sejak kapan. _

_"Tetsu …"_

_Kuroko tak menyahut. Dadanya terasa sesak. _

_Detik akhirnya Aomine mengembuskan napas pelan, tepat di mana satu tangannya tadi mulai merayap dan berhenti di belakang kepala Kuroko, menariknya mendekat—_

_—setelah itu mendaratkan satu kecupan singkat di bibirnya. _Vanilla_, manis yang dirasakan Aomine, bercampur basah dan asin. _

_Menyembunyikan isak pelan Kuroko._

* * *

Butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi Kuroko ketika ia sadar bahwa tulisan yang menurutnya jelek itu terasa familiar. Kuroko hapal betul siapa yang menulisnya.

Tubuhnya refleks menegak, matanya berkilat tajam ke arah pintu. Masih sama; tak ada siapa-siapa di sana.

_Pip pip pip!_

Atensinya kembali teralihkan. Kening berkerut samar ketika mobil berwarna putih dengan modifikasi _ambulance_ melaju sangat pelan mendekati tempatnya saat ini. Membentur ujung kakinya yang terbalut dengan _uwabaki_.

Kuroko mengangkatnya cepat, mengubah tombolnya menjadi _off_, dan memeriksa sekitarnya. Mencari hal yang sama.

Kertas putih kecil itu terselip di antara jendela mobilnya.

_'Aku sangat bersalah karena sudah meninggalkannya selama dua tahun. Tidak menghubunginya, tidak mengontaknya, dan tidak mengiriminya pesan. Jujur saja, itu membuatku bersalah dan nyaris tidak bisa membuatku tidur sepanjang malam karena memikirkannya.' _Sahut si kertasnya, mirip seperti curahan hati seseorang.

_ Pip pip pip!_

Rongga di kedua mata Kuroko berputar, sekarang mobil apa—oh! Ternyata yang datang sebuah pesawat terbang. Dan kini kertas kecil itu tertempel menggunakan selotip di salah satu sayapnya.

_ 'Tetsu, jangan marah padaku.'_ Kuroko melihat emot berbentuk orang yang bersedih tertulis setelah kalimat tadi. Titik dua dan kurung buka. _'Jangan membenciku. Jangan meninggalkanku. Dan jangan … menungguku lagi,'_

Kuroko tidak suka ketika membaca kalimat terakhirnya.

_Pip pip pip!_

Dari bentuk mobil yang melaju selanjutnya, Kuroko bisa menebak itu mobil _limousine_, dan di belakangnya, mobil _mini bus_ mengikuti.

_'Terkadang aku iri dengan murid-murid kecilmu yang selalu berada di dekatmu, Tetsu. Apalagi tidak jarang ada yang ingin mengajakmu menikah,' _bunyi kertas pertama yang tertempel pada mobil _limousine_ berbunyi seperti itu.

_'Bukankah mereka tahu kalau guru kesayangan mereka itu sudah menjadi milik orang lain?_' kertas si _mini bus _berkata lain. _'Seharusnya mereka bersikap biasa saja, tidak perlu memonopoliku.'_

Astaga, mereka 'kan hanya anak-anak. Kuroko jadi ingin tertawa ketika membacanya. Memangnya dia pikir dirinya itu siapa? Bisa-bisanya menantang anak kecil seperti itu, dan lagi mereka termasuk murid-murid kesayangannya.

Iris birunya mengerling ke arah pintu. Tidak sadar kalau dirinya menunggu mobil apa yang akan datang selanjutnya. Menunggu pesan apa yang ditulisnya. Fakta bahwa siapa orang dibalik yang memainkan hal aneh seperti ini terlupakan sejenak.

**.**

* * *

_"Nah, Tetsu, dengarkan baik-baik. Ini janjiku ..."_

* * *

**.**

"Mencari ini?"

Kuroko merasa tubuhnya mematung. Dunia di sekitarnya berhenti. Sedikit berlebihan, memang. Tapi seperti itulah yang Kuroko rasakan. Di mana ia menemukan pintu yang menjadi pesan berantai tadi kini tak lagi kosong, menemukan seseorang berdiri di sana dan mobil kecil berada di salah satu tangannya, Kuroko merasa detik jam tak lagi terdengar.

Bodoh. Kuroko ingin mengutuknya dan memakinya dengan segala kosa kata kasar yang ada meski itu tidak mencerminkan harga dirinya yang sopan. Bodoh. Kuroko ingin berlari, mendorong dada berbalut seragam biru kepolisian itu hingga membuatnya terjatuh. Merasakan sakit yang mungkin tidak seberapa.

Bodoh. Kuroko ingin berteriak bahwa ia merindukannya. Sangat merindukannya.

Bodoh. Bodoh. Bodoh. Kuroko ingin bertanya mengapa Aomine Daiki dengan jahatnya membuat dirinya menunggu hingga selama ini.

"A—Aomine-kun?"

**.**

* * *

_"Ketika aku pulang nanti dan kita bertemu lagi …"_

* * *

**.**

Aomine berlutut. Benda yang mungkin dicari Kuroko tadi ia letakan di lantai—yang sebelumnya sudah berbunyi dan merengek untuk berjalan. Mobil mainan kepolisian itu melaju dengan perlahan. Mengeluarkan bunyi yang khas dan sirine menyala di atasnya.

_Pip pip pip!_

Membentur kakinya dan nyaris membuat mobilnya terjungkal jika Kuroko tidak mengambilnya, mematikan tombolnya, dan menarik kertas yang terselip di atasnya. Ia merasa tangannya gemetar ketika gulungan kertas kecil itu mulai bergulung terbuka.

_ 'Jadi, sebelum aku didahului oleh anak-anak itu, aku akan mengambil langkah dengan cepat. Mungkin ini sedikit—ralat, lama sekali kuucapkan setelah aku meninggalkanmu dua tahun begitu saja.' _Kuroko berhenti sebentar, tidak tahan dengan tulisannya. Ia mendongak, menatap Aomine. Di ujung sana, Aomine mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Kuroko balas tersenyum, lalu kembali membaca.

_'Untuk itu, Tetsu. Aku datang menepati janjiku karena kau sudah menepati janjimu.' _

Pandangan Kuroko sempat teralihkan begitu suara benda kecil terjatuh dari balik gulungan kertasnya. Jatuh tiba-tiba, membentur ujung sandalnya, terpelanting dari kakinya, dan terhempas lalu menggelinding di atas lantai.

Kuroko terenyak. Mengamati sejenak benda kecil berbentuk lingkaran mengkilat yang masih berputar di lantai secara tak tentu. Lalu kembali membaca kertas kecilnya.

_'Maukah kau menikah denganku?'_

Putaran berakhir. Cincin itu tergeletak dengan manis tidak jauh dari mobil polisinya.

**.**

**.**

* * *

_"Kau harus menikah denganku."_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Owari~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N : **Halooo~~ Mika-nii mana Mika-nii? #plek

Bener ya, siapa yang ultahnya sama kayak seseorang? *lirik Yuna-nee*

Sebenernya mau dibuat death cara (ya, pasti ketebak) tapi inget karena ini b'day fic jadinya gak jadi deh, hahahaha X'D /nak/ Dan selamat ulang tahun buat **Mikazuki Hikariiiii!** Fufufufu~~ Jangan galau Mika-nii, AoKuro tidak akan punah kok! (Q.Q)9 Ditunggu traktirannya ya! Dan semoga hadiahnya tidak mengecewakan ya~

Oh oh! Minal Aidzin Walfaidzin Minna~

Dan terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca XD Eh ya, omong-omong, Suki mau ganti penname jadi 'wastafel' ada yang nyadar gak ya? /gak penting! Plis, gak penting!/ Ya, abaikan saja X'D

Akhir kata,

Review please? *makan Pie*


End file.
